


Baby Sterek

by evisionarts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: What if Derek and Stiles grew up together?





	Baby Sterek




End file.
